


Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet

by Graceful_Storyteller



Series: Tales from the Breach [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mecha, Modern Royalty, Monsters, Nudity, my precious nerd babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: Ch1: The story of Tony, former drug addict, and Loki, spare prince of Asgard, and how they make life at the Los Angeles Shatterdome so much more interesting.Ch2: All Loki wants is the opportunity to shower in peace. Pity the Kaiju didn't get the memo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you heard? There's a new Pacific Rim film out this week! This is a little something to get you all in the mood. 
> 
> Back in 2013 I was determined to write a frostiron Pacific Rim AU. Five years later I'm willing to admit that it's never going to be finished. However! There are some scenes in here that I ADORE and feel I have to share. My original plan was just to publish those scenes, but I felt they needed a little context. So here is the whole WIP - some scenes are completed, some are sketched out, and some are penciled in to be dealt with later. Read as much or as little as you want and don't be afraid to ask questions. 
> 
> Title is from 'Death Valley' by Fallout Boy

**Helmand Province, Afghanistan, August 11** **th** **2013**

The Asgardian newsreader repeats, possibly for the hundredth time, the morning’s breaking news story with the cool veneer of a professional journalist. “Yesterday’s earthquake in San Francisco, measuring 7.1 on the Richter scale, was followed by the appearance of a giant creature from the Pacific Ocean. The latest reports from our American correspondent say that the creature is still at large after a twelve hour battle with the U.S. military. So far nothing the military has sent to intercept the creature has done anything more than slow its progress inland. The following scenes may be upsetting to some viewers.”

The serenity of the television studio back in Asgard is replaced by a video of something huge and snarling ploughing through the mist covering the Golden Gate Bridge. People run screaming from their cars as the bridge shudders and slowly collapses under the onslaught of unprecedented strength. The video cuts to an image of the smoking remains of the bridge from above – likely from a news chopper. Next is the shaky camera-phone footage of panicking civilians in schools, offices, parks, in the ruins of their homes. Fires burn and people cry and the monster can still be heard sounding its war cry in the background of every scene.

Thor clenches and unclenches his fists, his gaze never wavering from the small television screen in the Officers’ Mess. “Do you think they will call us in to help Brother?”

Loki watches as they roll the footage of jets and tanks trying uselessly to make a dent in the creature’s thick hide. He imagines himself in their places, contemplates how he would feel if he was ordered to attack the monster. His stomach churns and he is eternally grateful that he and Thor have not been stationed anywhere near the Pacific Ocean. “No. Our jets possess no greater firepower than the Americans’, and so far their deadliest aircraft have done little more than irritate the beast. Calling on other nations to send more flies to buzz around its head will neither slow nor stop the monster.” Loki slowly wets his lips, already anticipating Thor’s reaction to what he sees as the logical conclusion to the Americans’ predicament. “The next step the American military will take is to launch a nuclear strike against the creature.”

Thor’s head snaps towards him, his eyes wide with shock and outrage. “There are still civilians within the city; how can they think to attack their own people?!”

“They have no other option Thor. It is necessary that one city and its inhabitants be sacrificed in order to stop the creature from devastating five more,” Loki replies evenly, keeping his gaze focused on the television screen.

From the corner of his eye Loki sees Thor shake his head in a mixture of sadness and repressed rage. “It does not seem right. I am sure there must be another way – a better way.”

Loki says nothing as the newsreader returns to inform them that the American military are still engaged in an uphill battle. He does not voice his thoughts that in anime they have a better way – they have giant robots, piloted by brave men and women, which can go toe-to-toe with equally giant monsters. He does not want Thor to think him childish for wishing a hero in a gleaming Mecha will swoop in and save the day before thousands of people die and acres of land become uninhabitable. At twenty-one he knows without needing to be told that this is real life and that in real life there is no such thing as a happy ending.

The newsreader abruptly breaks off from her report as her producer whispers an update into her ear. For a second her mask slips and real shock appears on her face.

“Fuck,” Loki curses, making Thor turn to gawk at him. From birth Loki has been taught that it is unseemly for a prince to curse, which is why he saves his expletives for times when they are most needed – like when the US military decide to nuke a real-life Godzilla.

The newsreader reluctantly confirms Loki’s theory that the United States military have decided to launch a nuclear attack on the invading monster. Again, she warns of the possibly disturbing nature of the footage she is about to show before switching to a live feed depicting the aftermath of the missile. All that can be seen is dust, all that can be heard is the roaring of the machine carrying the camera broadcasting the footage. Loki closes his eyes and prays that it is over.

A horrific screech pierces the air and causes many of those surrounding Loki to gasp or curse. The prince opens his eyes to see that the dust in San Francisco has finally settled.

The monster is still standing.

 

**San Francisco, USA, August 10** **th** **2013**

Tony’s legs buckle beneath him, and for the first time in his life he is left speechless.

_It should have been me._

Beside him a man is crying openly, calling out for children who must have still been in the city when the nuke hit. If Tony turns his head he’s sure he’ll see the spectacle repeated throughout the rest of the boat. Even through the mental haze caused by the cocktail of drugs and alcohol in his system Tony can hear the prayers of thanks intermingled with the pleading of those who have loved ones who are still in harm’s way. The dust has settled enough to see that the monster is still moving, still intent on ripping its way through the city. Tony knows enough about the US military from Howard to know that if the creature doesn’t kill those still on the ground the next nuclear strike will.

“ _I’ll be fine Master Tony; I’m sure there will be another boat soon.”_

Tony’s not sure if the drugs are wearing off or if the pain he is experiencing is just too great for them to dull – _but it hurts_. It hurts and he wants it to stop; he wants to inject more poison into his veins to make it stop. He can’t, though, because Jarvis threw away the last of his stash. He threw it away and _begged_ Tony to stop killing himself, to show some self-respect and let him help him get clean. Tony had laughed in his face, had pushed the old man aside, had stolen from him and gone out to score more drugs.

“ _I’m sorry Sir, this boat can only carry one more passenger.”_

He’d been high when the creature hit land. If it hadn’t been for Jarvis he’d have been crushed by a falling building, or trampled to death, or... Jarvis hadn’t yelled, not like Howard would have. That man, who wasn’t Tony’s father or related to him by blood in any way, had simply pulled Tony to his feet and told him to _move_. He’d led him like a child through the streets to where boats were amassing to get as much of the population to safety. Tony had slowed them down: he’d wanted to stop and stare and Jarvis had needed to drag him out of harm’s way. They’d been late, had missed all but the last boat.

“ _Jarvis...”_

That stupid, sentimental old man. He should have saved himself instead of a useless drug-addict who was disowned by his parents and blew through his trust fund faster than any of the media pundits had predicted. Jarvis should have given up on him a long time ago instead of taking him to San Francisco to get him away from his dealer. He should never have let Tony stay with him when all of his ‘friends’ had turned him away. He should never have put any value on Tony’s life. Jarvis was worth a million of him and this selfless act was just one more example of that undeniable truth.

“ _The world needs you now more than they need an old man like me. I believe in you Master Tony. Please promise me you won’t squander that faith?”_

“Jarvis,” Tony gasps, the word catching in his throat as tears streak his cheeks. “I won’t let you down. Not this time.”

 

**Jaeger Academy, Kodiak Island, USA, October 12** **th** **2015**

The press are waiting for them when their plane lands on the island’s short runway. Lights flash, presenters introduce their segments, and Pan Pacific Defence Corps personnel struggle to refrain from glaring at the media crews.

Loki grins as he looks down through the aircraft’s window to the circus below. He still can’t quite believe that he is here; that he has not only witnessed the creation of a real-life Mecha (now officially called a Jaeger) and seen it battle a giant sea-beast (Kaiju – the scientists are calling them Kaiju now) but that he and his brother are about to embark on a training programme which will allow them to pilot one of these marvels of science and human engineering.

“Quite a turn out is it not Brother?” Thor laughs as he too stares at the assembled crowd. He playfully nudges Loki’s arm and asks, “Are you ready to greet our adoring fans?”

Loki rolls his eyes as he unbuckles his seatbelt. “They’re journalists Brother – they only adore us because they are paid to do so for the cameras.”

“Ah, but beyond the cameras our public eagerly awaits for us to smile and wave to them, and them alone. Or do you think being named the world’s most eligible bachelors was no more than a cruel jest by cynical magazine editors?”

“I will concede that you have a point there,” Loki replies haughtily, suppressing a smile. “Now hurry up and collect your bag; you don’t want to keep your public waiting.”

Still grinning, Thor jumps to his feet and retrieves their luggage from the overhead locker. He hands Loki his black non-descript kitbag before shouldering his own and strutting across to the plane’s exit where the pretty flight attendant is waiting patiently for them. Loki follows Thor, taking his designated place behind his brother. The attendant smiles, wishes them luck, and opens the door.

***

After an impromptu press conference and showboating from Thor, both Loki and his brother are led by a member of the PPDC to a large lecture hall. They are the last to enter and are forced to take seats at the front beneath the stage. Students and assembled faculty alike watch them, silently judgemental.

A woman in her early to mid twenties stands and the hall instinctively falls silent. She approaches the podium at the front of the stage and smiles out at the assembled crowd.

“Welcome one and all to Kodiak Island. My name is Marshal Peggy Carter, head of the Jaeger Academy. My task today is to ensure that we all understand each other before we embark on what will be an intense programme full of hard work, long hours, and challenges that will likely break many of you.” Carter pauses, her gaze sweeping over the entirety of her audience. “I am well aware that many of you are already decorated war heroes. Some of you are athletes with promising careers ahead of you. Some of you come from families with money or prestige. Some of you are here on what you might feel to be a fluke.” She briefly smirks at what must be a private joke. “Nevertheless, from this point on none of that matters. Titles, ranks, awards – you do not bring those things into the Academy. Here the slate has been wiped clean and only what you do as a student of the Academy will determine your value. Your instructors have already proven that they are masters of their field and for that reason you will show them your respect and obey any of their orders. Insubordination will not be tolerated. If anybody does not believe that they can live by these rules they should leave now.” When all that meets her declaration is silence Carter smiles warmly and says, “In that case I wish you all luck with your training. Now, let me introduce you to the rest of the faculty...”

 

**December 3** **rd**

After months of familiarisation with a Jaeger’s controls and combat techniques, Loki and Thor share their first Drift.

“Nervous Brother?” Loki asks as he is strapped securely into his chair.

“Nervous?” Thor laughs. “When have you ever known me to be nervous?”

Thor’s strained smile is somewhat comforting to Loki. “Well there was that time it took you almost an hour to ask Amora to dance with you.”

“That wasn’t nerves; that was waiting for the opportune moment to strike.”

“Of course it was,” Loki replies condescendingly, choosing to focus on Thor’s annoyed glare instead of the assistants attaching wires to his temples.

They’ve been briefed on the risks involved with Drifting, been told countless times that they need to be open and relaxed so as to avoid any psychological damage. It’s hard to relax, though, when you are about to expose yourself completely to another person, even someone you have known your entire life. Perhaps the reason Loki is so nervous is because it _is_ Thor that Loki’s about to Drift with. Loki has always wanted his brother to think highly of him, and now he is about to allow Thor access to his darkest memories and most malevolent thoughts. He doesn’t want Thor in his head – doesn’t want Thor to turn against him when he sees just how envious of him Loki is. Golden boy Thor who is their father’s favourite, who has never struggled to be brave, who is loved by all. The last thing Loki wants is for the darkness in him to create a rift between them.

“Thor,” Loki says softly, reclaiming his brother’s attention. He licks his lips, contemplating how best to phrase what he feels. “Before we do this I just want you to know that sometimes I’m envious of you and all you have, but never doubt that I love you my brother; my friend.”

Thor’s smile becomes gentle and not the least strained. “I will promise never to doubt you if you will promise me the same.”

“I promise,” Loki swears with his own soft smile.

“Drift Sequence initialising. Prepare yourselves cadets.”

Loki closes his eyes and forces his body to relax. He’ll be fine; Thor promised and he always keeps his promises. Loki will be fine.

“Drift in three, two, one...”

_They’d begged their father to let them go hunting with him and here they are in the middle of the forest watching as the king puts the doe out of her misery. Loki is crying: upset by the blood and the death of such a magnificent creature. Their father looks at him with an expression that says everything: I knew Loki was too soft to come; why can’t he be a man like Thor; why is he such a disappointment?_

_Loki sits with their mother at the piano playing one of her favourite pieces. It’s complicated and beautiful and he doesn’t miss a note. She laughs with delight and presses a kiss to his forehead; she tells him he is her little genius and she is so proud of him. Thor looks up from his book and mocks Loki, secretly wishing he was the one who could so easily hold their mother’s undivided attention._

_The new dog is large with teeth that are sharp and bared in a snarl. Loki hides behind his brother because Thor is fearless and will protect him..._

_Thor’s terrified of the new dog but he can’t let it show. He needs to be strong for Loki; he can’t let him know there’s a reason to be afraid._

_They’re at boarding school, in the gymnasium, and Loki is struggling to climb the rope. The other boys jeer and call him a girl – made bold by their momentary anonymity. Loki hates them and hates that Thor has reached the top of his rope with a minimal amount of effort._

_Nobody will say it to his face but he knows they all make fun of him for being in the same classes as his younger brother. They say that he’s stupid even though he’s not – he excels at the subjects that interest him like chemistry and history. Sometimes Thor hates Loki for being a genius and making him look bad._

_Thor falls off his horse and screams but Loki is there telling him it will be alright-_

_They’ve been sent to their rooms without dinner but they’re hungry so they sneak down to the kitchen to steal cake-_

_It’s raining hard and they’re jumping in puddles and caked from head to toe in mud but they don’t care in the least-_

_The cake is delicious and they’re going to get into so much trouble but right now it’s worth it-_

_Loki’s won the competition and that’s great but the thing that makes his victory truly sweet is that Thor is there, watching, cheering louder than anyone else in the crowd-_

_Thor’s just kissed a girl and he’s bursting to tell someone and who else would he tell but Loki?_

_Loki rolls his eyes but smiles fondly as Thor exaggerates the depths of his feelings for a girl he only just met and asks when the wedding is going to be-_

_They’re fighting like dogs over scraps and they’re being pulled apart by servants and they_ hate each other so much _-_

“ _Never doubt that I love you my brother; my friend.”_

They leave Drift Space and return to the present. They hear the Neural Bridge Operator say, “Neural Handshake holding at 100%. Nice work cadets; there aren’t many who reach a full Handshake on their first Drift. I’ll give you a few minutes to get use to that connection and then we’ll end the test.”

There are tears on Loki’s face and he feels ridiculous for crying. Thor doesn’t think he’s ridiculous and is surprised he isn’t bawling too. Loki grins wetly as he turns to his brother. Thor’s eyes are shiny with tears, his smile as wide as Loki’s. They laugh, and _God_ does it feel good to have everything thrown out into the open. To know that they’re not the only one who has felt resentment and jealousy; to know that the other is not as perfect as they believed.

There are no words to voice how happy they are in this moment so they do not search for them. They simply laugh until they’re hoarse and sent to the medical bay to make sure this is not the onset of some sort of mental breakdown.

 

**Official Residence of Asgardian Royal Family, Asgard, December 21** **st**

They arrive home for Christmas still high on the euphoria of the Drift. Everyone is confused at first, but in time they come to accept that the princes have found a way to bury old grudges. Their mother is ecstatic and Loki overhears her telling their father that she knew the Academy would be good for them. There is a horrible sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach when the king replies that it will not last if Thor ever discovers the loophole in the decree.

 

**Jaeger Academy, Kodiak Island, USA, August 11** **th** **2016**

“Father cannot do this!” Thor rages as he paces the width of the Kwoon training room.

“Yes he can; he’s the king,” Loki replies quietly from the floor, his hands resting demurely in his lap as he leans back against the wall.

“He’s a fool!” Thor shouts without looking at Loki. “If we do not fight then the Kaiju will run amuck, destroying all in their path, and then there will be no need for a line of succession!”

Loki does not comment that there are other newly qualified Rangers willing and eager to take their places on the battlefield. Thor is venting and in no mood for logic. He’s had his heart set on becoming a Jaeger pilot ever since he saw the news footage of Brawler Yukon defeating the Kaiju Karloff and now that dream has forever been snatched from his grasp.

“You are not the only one who is disappointed Thor. I too wished to make my ancestors proud by slaying any Kaiju that crossed my path. However, Father has given us an order and we have a duty to him, both as his sons and his subjects, to obey.”

Thor ceases his pacing and turns to Loki with an expression of heartbroken despair. “But it is not fair! We have spent the last nine months working tirelessly to earn the rank of Ranger; we have succeeded in graduating when so many have failed! We have proven ourselves superior to the rest of our class and were destined to be granted our own Jaeger! Why should we be forced to give up our dreams simply because Father does not wish to lose his heirs?”

All Loki can offer is a graceful shrug. “That is our lot as royalty. Our duty to Asgard must come before our own hopes and dreams.”

“But if Father always planned to call us home before we saw battle why did he allow us to come to the Academy? What was the point of memorising all those battle strategies and martial art forms, of spending hours practising engaging Kaiju? Why did he have us waste our time here?”

“Do you really believe that you have learnt nothing of import over the last nine months?” Loki asks quietly, thinking of all they have learnt of each other from their Drifts.

“That is not what I meant Loki,” Thor hurries to reassure. “I am glad I had the opportunity to strengthen our relationship; I simply do not understand why Father let us believe we might one day be Jaeger pilots.”

“Neither do I. However, whatever the reason, I am glad that I came here.”

The clack of heels on wood makes Loki turn his attention to the training room entrance. Carter-sensei walks towards them with a frustrated expression that causes Loki to stand to attention on instinct.

“At ease Rangers. I have come to inform you of the result of the PPDC’s attempt at negotiating with the Asgardian Royal Family. Unfortunately for us the king has not rescinded his mandate that you both return home. Which, in my personal opinion, is absolute bullocks as you are both grown men; old enough and daft enough to make your own decisions as to what risks you should take.” She sighs. “However, it has been made clear to me that my opinion is of no consequence in the matter. You are to return home effective immediately so that your beds will be available for fresh meat with no concept of what hard work looks like.”

“Is there nothing the PPDC can do to stop this?” Thor almost pleads.

“I’m afraid not. The PPDC does not have the power to demand a Ranger go into battle. We could protect you if you chose to disobey the order but we cannot be seen to interfere in what is a political matter as much as it is a familial one.”

Thor turns to Loki and it is with a flush of horror that he realises what Thor’s eyes are asking of him. “Thor we can’t,” he hisses.

“What can Father do to stop us? We are not children; we can make our own decisions.”

“Maybe he cannot physically stop us or control us – but think of what reputation we will earn if we defy him! What Marshal will want us in their Shatterdome after we have proven that we do not respect the authority of our superiors, that we are willing to disobey orders that we do not agree with? Not to mention the intense media scrutiny that will undoubtedly follow, or the political backlash of the PPDC apparently meddling in things outside of their purview. The PPDC will hate us for causing such chaos and will sooner or later disown us.”

Thor’s fists clench but he remains silent. Eventually the fight falls away from him when he is unable to find fault in Loki’s logic. Carter-sensei also seems disappointed. She forces it down and smiles. “You are both fine Rangers and I am proud to have had a hand in your training. I’m sorry that you cannot march into battle, but there are other ways you can lend your skills to the cause. Thor, the PPDC are currently constructing new Shatterdomes across the Pacific and I believe that with a little extra training you could become the Kwoon Master in any of those locations. Loki, you have a brilliant mind and I feel you could be of great use to any K-Science or J-Tech division. I have friends in Hong Kong who would feel honoured to apprentice you so that you might command a future Shatterdome.”

“Thank you for the offer Sensei,” Loki replies graciously. “Both my brother and I would be very grateful if you could recommend us to these friends.”

She nods and offers a consoling smile before again becoming stern. “There is a plane waiting to return you to Asgard. You have twenty minutes to pack your things and say your goodbyes.” She begins to leave but pauses and says, “Oh, and happy birthday Ranger Odinson.”

“This is my worst birthday ever,” grumbles Thor.

Loki clambers to his feet saying, “I’m sure I have done worse to ruin your big day. Remember when I burnt off your eyebrows by playing with the grill?”

Thor can’t suppress a chuckle. “How can I forget? Mother still has the pictures in her scrapbook.”

Loki smiles back and places a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “It will work out in the end.”

Thor sighs. “I hope so.”

 

**Official Residence of Asgardian Royal Family, Asgard, August 21** **st**

“Mother, have you seen Thor?” Loki asks upon entering the sitting room.

“He’s with Sif Dear. I think they’re swapping war stories again,” she says with a sly smile.

Loki rolls his eyes. It has been just over a week since he and Thor returned home and his brother has spent most of that time with their childhood friend Lady Sif. She too has just returned to Asgard after a successful stint in the army. She has unofficially been betrothed to Thor for years and Loki has been given the impression by his mother that he should let them have some alone time. Hopefully she will calm Thor and keep him in the palace instead of rushing recklessly to the nearest Shatterdome.

“Just so long as I don’t have to hear about it I don’t care what they’re doing. If you see Thor tell him he needs to make a start on his PPDC application.”

“Of course Loki.”

 

**September 2** **nd**

Loki is in his room editing his application for the Honk Kong Shatterdome J-Tech division when Thor knocks on his door. He absently invites his brother in as he rewrites an awkward phrase. Thor perches on the edge of his bed and waits for him to finish. He’s silent, which is unusual for Thor, and causes Loki to turn around from his desk and stare at his brother with concern.

“Is everything alright Brother?”

Thor fidgets – another unusual occurrence. The giant blond sighs and says, “There is something I must discuss with you Brother, something I fear will enrage you.”

“Did you download another porn-related virus onto your laptop?” Loki asks in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Thor shakes his head morosely. “I have been talking with Father. I asked him if there was any way in which he might allow us to pilot a Jaeger. He said he would not risk losing both his sons to one attacking monster. I asked if his opinion would be changed if only one of us was asking to be a Ranger.”

“You didn’t,” Loki whispers in horror.

A look of desperation crosses Thor’s face. “Loki, please, listen to me. Sif has been accepted into the Academy. Her profile and the fact we have known each other since we were children, since we are practically betrothed, mean that we are 89% Drift Compatible. The PPDC have appealed to Father to let me return to the Academy so that Sif and I can learn to pilot a Jaeger together. He says he will allow it so long as you remain where it is safe.”

“You’re abandoning me,” Loki accuses.

“No! It will only be a few months Loki! After I have finished at the Academy and you have finished your apprenticeship we will be together in another Shatterdome. It is only a few months!”

Loki is mute with rage and fear. He has never spent more than a few days away from his brother’s side. They have shared everything from friends to mealtimes. Thor has been the constant in Loki’s life that has helped him keep his head above the water. As princes they were expected to do their military training and service - to dedicate their best years to serving their king and country (in a manner that wouldn’t put them in harm’s way). Loki had never wanted to do that and had only survived through being close to Thor. Unlike Loki Thor is a true warrior. He rushes fearlessly into battle without considering his own safety and would be insulted if he realised he was being purposefully kept away from the real action. He believes himself invincible and had joined the air force and then the PPDC in order to prove his worth. Loki had simply followed, trusting that Thor would keep him safe. Now Thor is leaving him and he does not know what to do or say.

“You’re choosing that quim over me.”

“Don’t call her that!”

“I thought we were in this together! I thought that we were going to Hong Kong!”

“I’m needed elsewhere. I have a duty to the world to offer my skills where I must.”

“No, you’re doing this for glory! This is all about your ego!”

“Loki no.”

“Get out! I don’t want to talk to you!”

Thor walks to the door. “I’m leaving for the Academy tomorrow morning. I hope you’ll say goodbye.”

Loki smashes his computer and cries.

**September 3** **rd**

Just after midday there is a knock at Loki’s door. The prince ignores it. He buries deeper into his nest of blankets and pretends not to hear Thor’s attempts to gain his attention. The door is locked and Thor will not get in without breaking the door.

 

when he is sure that Thor will be gone. He goes to the kitchen to find something to eat before returning to his room. His mother intercepts him – one of the servants must have gone to fetch her. She holds him tight and allows him to cry.

**September 6** **th**

When his father enters his room without knocking Loki braces himself for the lecture on being weak and accepting his duty like a man.

 

his father makes an unexpected appearance. He tells Loki that Thor has gone to do battle to make his ancestors proud. He adds that a warrior is nothing without the armour and weapon forged for him by a smith. There are many unsung heroes, that war is not just won by soldiers. Sometimes the most admirable men are those who forgo glory to protect their family, who endure ridicule to master underestimated skills. It shows true courage to suffer a life-changing blow and return to your feet. You risk falling again but you soldier on and become a better man for it.

He leaves a new laptop on Loki’s desk and leaves without a word. Loki opens it and sees it is on the PPDC job application page for Battle Programmers. _With a mind finely-tuned for complex systems and the logistics of destruction, you are responsible for programming the ‘Kill Code’ that brings the Jaeger online, designing everything from Conn-Pod visualizers to Shatterdome comm systems. Without your technical expertise, the Jaeger is a 250-ft multi-billion dollar paperweight._

Loki laughs through his tears.

 

**Los Angeles Shatterdome, USA, April 26** **th** **2017**

The man assigned to greet Loki when he steps off the chopper onto the Shatterdome’s heliport is remarkable in that he is so unremarkable. White, middle-aged, dressed in a dark suit and standard government-issue sunglasses: he is honestly not what Loki expected of his welcoming committee.

“Prince Loki,” the man greets as he offers his hand. “My name is Phil Coulson, the resident Kwoon Fightmaster. I hope you had a pleasant flight.”

Loki removes his own sunglasses to better scrutinise the man. “You don’t look much like a Fightmaster.”

Coulson smiles politely. “Come see me in the training room once you’ve settled in; I’ll happily give you a first-hand demonstration of my skills.”

Smirking, Loki replaces his glasses. “Perhaps I’ll find time in my busy schedule to fit you in.”

Coulson nods, still wearing that eternally-tolerant smile. “Marshal Fury would have liked to greet you personally but he was preoccupied with other matters. I hope you don’t mind me giving you the grand tour?”

“Lead away.”

They enter the main building and pass through one of the Jaeger hangers, which is disturbingly empty. Fresh from his internship at the Hong Kong Shatterdome, Loki is use to the constant presence of the Jaegers and their crews. Without the towering machines the hanger feels hollow, almost haunted. He tries not to think about it. Instead he focuses on Coulson and his explanation that the Jaeger parts will be delivered as soon as the tools, equipment and personnel arrive. Loki nods and makes a mental note to avoid the hangers for the next few weeks.

At last they arrive at the J-Tech lab. They are not the first – some of Loki’s colleagues have already started to explore the new software Loki designed for the Shatterdome. Unaware of their presence, one of the men lovingly strokes the computer and mumbles, “Genius, absolute genius. Tell me Doctor: who do I need to thank for showing me that there is still hope for humanity?”

A smug smile spreads across Loki’s lips. “That would be me.”

The man turns with a wide smile and a face Loki vaguely recognises. The man offers his hand and Loki willingly shakes it. “Tony Stark: genius, inventor, Chief Engineer, recovering drug addict.”

“Loki: genius, prince of Asgard, Chief Battle Programmer, Ranger reservist.”

There is a jolt of recognition in brown eyes. “You’ve dyed your hair,” he says without thinking. He then twists Loki’s hand so that he has a clear view of his knuckles. “I’m disappointed you don’t have a ring for me to kiss Your Highness.”

“Why Mr Stark – I don’t believe we know each other well enough to even be discussing such things.”

Stark blinks. His face then almost splits from the force of his grin. “I like you,” he declares, prompting Loki to laugh.

A polite cough from behind Stark causes him to end the handshake.

“Oh yeah, this is Pepper Potts, my sober companion.”

A woman Stark’s age rolls her eyes. “I’m also the Shatterdome’s resident Psyche Analyst. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Your Highness.” She offers Loki a neat curtsey.

“Don’t let the brass catch you doing that,” Loki drawls. “I’m sure they’re as adamant here as they were in Hong Kong that royalty doesn’t get any special treatment.”

Pepper offers a shrug and a small smile. “It doesn’t hurt to show respect.”

Loki finds himself returning the smile as the final member of the group steps forward. Loki looks over the bespectacled man dressed in a purple shirt and dark slacks as he hesitantly offers him his hand. “Dr Bruce Banner, Chief Neural Bridge Operator and the leader of J-Tech. It’s an honour to have the opportunity to work with you.”

“Banner?” Loki questions, taking the offered appendage. When the man nods the prince continues, “I think I may have read some of your articles. They were extremely helpful to me in upgrading the Neural Bridge System.”

The man smiles awkwardly. “I’m glad to hear that. It’s not often I meet someone who understands my work let alone can comprehend the implications and applications.”

Loki smiles back. “I look forward to discussing the applications of your work the next time I update the systems.”

“It should be an interesting discussion,” Banner replies.

“I’ll leave Prince Loki in your capable hands Dr Banner,” says Coulson. “Please ensure that all your department heads introduce themselves to their personnel.”

“Will do.”

As soon as Coulson leaves Stark sidles up to Loki and says, “So you’re a brunet now Your Highness? I must admit – as much as I loved your strawberry-blond locks the new look definitely brings out the colour of your eyes.”

“Oh really?” Loki asks playfully, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, totally.” Stark grins as he adds, “No homo though.”

This time Loki does laugh.

 

**May 15** **th**

For a moment Tony thinks he’s wandered into the wrong lab. Then he notices the scorch mark on the floor and realises that this is J-Tech HQ, it’s just been invaded by K-Science. Fitz, his second-in-command, is arguing with his not-girlfriend at his work station whilst Foster and Darcy gossip with Skye (Loki’s second-in-command) over by the less-than-legal coffee machine. Said prince is nowhere in sight.

Frowning, Tony points accusingly at Skye. “You. You helped these interlopers overthrow your master for a shot at power. Traitor!”

Skye snorts. “As if. I offered them refuge while my _master_ argued with Selvig about the amount of data storage allocated to K-Science.”

“Huh. I’m surprised this isn’t a discussion you wanted to get stuck into Foster.”

“Do I look like I have a death wish?”

 

Meet other characters. Eyeing up Loki. 

 

**May 29** **th**

They’re on their break when Pepper stops by. She places a bottle bag on the desk beside Tony and says, “Happy birthday.”

Tony regards the bag dubiously. “I’d have thought you of all people would know that I don’t drink anymore.”

“Look inside.”

Tony pulls out a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. “Thanks Pepper; I’ll think of you when I’m not drowning my sorrows tonight.”

“Which reminds me: you haven’t said what you want to do tonight.”

“Nothing special. I was thinking maybe stay in, turn the lab into a movie theatre, invite a few people over for some classic sleepover fun.” He turns to Loki and says, “You’re invited of course.”

“I didn’t get you anything.”

“That’s fine. I didn’t really want people to know. They’d all expect a massive party if they knew.”

“You do have a reputation for that sort of thing.”

“Yeah,” Tony says, recalling the media coverage of some of his more _spectacular_ birthdays.

Pepper places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

After a moment of awkwardness Loki says, “I take it hookers would be an unwelcome birthday present?”

Tony laughs and the tension breaks.

 

**June 8** **th**

It’s a blistering hot day and, for some reason Loki cannot begin to comprehend, Tony Stark is wearing a white long-sleeved T-shirt. Even at this distance Loki can see that Tony is drenched in sweat. It’s not a bad look; the way his shirt clings to his back gives Loki ideas that are inappropriate to have about a colleague.

Tony notices him and smiles. “What’s up Princess?”

“I brought you some water.”

“Thanks.”

He swings down from the platform he’s been working on.

“Why don’t you wear something cooler?”

“You saying I don’t look fashionable?” Loki looks unimpressed. Tony huffs. “I didn’t want my crew to see the track marks until I’d proven I didn’t get the job based only on my old rep. I wanted them to think of me as their leader first and a former addict second.”

Loki looks over at the Jaeger engineers. “I think they respect you. And if they don’t yet they never will.”

Tony watches him contemplatively before nodding. “You’re right.” He pulls his sweaty shirt over his head and drops it on the floor. “What do you think?”

Loki drags his eyes away from Tony’s abs to his arms then up to his face. “Not bad for a former addict.”

 

**July 11** **th**

“What do you know about the new Rangers?” Tony asks as he stares down at the press vehicles congregating just outside the Shatterdome.

“Ex spies,” Loki replies, surreptitiously watching Tony out of the corner of his eye. The engineer is dressed in a dark pin-striped suit and tie, the Jaeger Engineer’s symbol pinned to his lapel. The goatee he’s been growing is neatly trimmed, and he smells utterly delectable bathed in his new cologne. “They worked together on NSA and CIA projects that are still classified. They went through the Academy together and graduated with almost perfect scores.”

“Don’t you need an almost perfect score to qualify as a Ranger?”

“Not as perfect as theirs.”

Tony releases a low whistle. “They a couple?”

“As far as I’m aware it’s platonic.”

Tony notices him looking and hits him with a smug grin. “Like what you see?”

“I am simply shocked to learn that you possess garments other than sweats and jeans.”

Tony chuckles and absently runs a hand through his hair. “I can look nice when I see a reason to make the effort.”

“Oh? And what is it about this situation that has motivated you to ‘make the effort’?”

Gesturing towards the press vehicles, Tony replies, “My adoring public of course! It would be rude of me not to scrub up for them.”

Loki thinks back on all the reports the media have done on Tony over the last few years: all have been sceptical that he could recover, that the drugs hadn’t damaged his genius brain forever. They were all waiting for him to mess up, for him to crack under the pressure and fall back into old habits – just as the media in Asgard had all waited with baited breath for Loki to fall apart without his brother.

“You scrub up well,” Loki says sincerely whilst trying to hide how much he really means it.

“Thanks – you do too,” Tony replies, his eyes drifting appreciatively over Loki’s military uniform. “Although for you it’s less of a transformation since you always look far more presentable than I do.”

“That’s not exactly difficult to achieve.”

“Oh come on! Admit it – you like seeing me covered in grease.”

“I think you must have me confused with some other Battle Programmer.”

“Don’t play coy with me Princess; I’ve seen you eyeing me up after I’ve spent a hard day fine-tuning _Sagittarius_!”

“Only so that I can determine whether drastic measures are required to avoid the hassle of having my clothes sent to the drycleaners.”

“Drastic measures like stripping for me?” Tony asks, leaning forward wearing what definitely qualifies as a leer.

“I was thinking more along the lines of having the Hazmat Officer take you away for decontamination.”

“Ouch, that’s cold babe.”

“I’m sure a fresh cup of tea will warm you.”

“I can think of better ways of getting warm.”

“I’m certain you can.”

By this point their flirting has led them right into the heart of the other’s personal space. Loki can feel Tony’s warm breath on his face, can hear the pounding of his heart (or perhaps that is Loki’s own traitorous organ), and he has to fight the urge to lean in and taste the other man’s lip balm.

As if suddenly realizing how close they are standing, Tony blinks and takes a decisive step back. “We should probably get moving; wouldn’t want to keep our adoring public waiting,” he says without meeting Loki’s eyes.

Loki takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Yes, you’re right.”

Tony flashes a grin that is clearly forced. “Then what are we waiting for?” he asks as he begins to walk towards the elevator.

“Yes,” Loki mutters as he watches Tony go. “What are we waiting for?”

 

**August 20** **th**

Standing beside Tony in Marshal Fury’s office, Loki attempts not to burst into laughter.

“Which one of you geniuses thought it would be a good idea to play golf on the helipad in sight of a CNN chopper?”

“Technically we weren’t playing golf – Loki was just helping me with my swing.”

 

**September 13** **th**

Bruce says got complaints from K-Science about inappropriate work place behaviour. Please stop terrorising Selvig and encouraging Darcy Lewis.

 

**October 7** **th**

“Movement in the Breach! All hands to their stations!”

Opposite Loki Tony curses. “God damn it; couldn’t the Kaiju have waited until I’d finished eating before attempting to destroy humanity?”

“Obviously not,” Loki deadpans before downing the last of his juice.

“Good luck boys,” Pepper says, one of the few static souls in a sea of movement.

“Lucks is for losers,” Tony says as he shoves the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth.

Identical looks of disgust cross Pepper and Loki’s faces. “Were you raised by wolves?” Loki asks sardonically.

Tony gives him the finger before jogging off to ready _Sagittarius Bite_ for deployment. Loki rolls his eyes and heads for LOCCENT Mission Control, ready to offer his services if there are any system glitches. He finds Rogers, the K-watch Sentry currently on duty, and asks for an update.

“It’s a Category III, weighing in at 2,500 tons – the largest Cat III to date. We’re calling it ‘ _Yamarashi_ ’.”

“Where is it heading?”

“Not sure yet. Lima are sending _Diablo Intercept_ to patrol the Miracle Mile off Mexico.”

“They think it’s in the mood for a little tequila?”

Rogers flashes him a disapproving look. “Projections say it won’t be heading south of Mexico. Chances are it’s going for a US city. _Diablo_ is going to offer _Sagittarius_ assistance if they need it.”

“They probably will if _Yamarashi_ is as big as you say,” Loki mutters as he backs away from the monitor. He turns his attention to where Bruce is monitoring Barton and Romanov’s Neural Handshake. It looks strong and steady. The Jaeger moves its arms into a designated pose as they test their connection with the machine. Fury gives the signal for them to move and they make their way down Scramble Alley towards the opening hanger doors.

“Rogers, update,” calls Fury.

“Sorry Marshal, I still can’t determine its destination.”

Fury frowns as he calls _Sagittarius Bite_. “You’re going fishing in the Pacific. Hill is uploading the co-ordinates now.”

They get an airlift out to the place they have the best chance of intercepting the Kaiju. Rogers and the others continue to monitor the data and run prediction models. Loki stands at the back to watch. He’s joined after a few minutes by Tony. “Thought I’d come see how my girl was doing.”

“ _Sagittarius_ hasn’t made contact yet.”

“What? Why not?”

“Kaiju is being sneaky. We can’t get a proper lock on it and it hasn’t decided on a city to attack yet.”

“That’s ridiculous. My girl is itching for a fight and this bastard is being a massive tease.”

Loki absently hums his agreement as he studies the data flashing across the screens. “My guess is that it’s coming here to Los Angeles, but it could just as easily be heading to San Diego.”

“Either way it’s best to engage it out at sea. Less casualties and property damage.”

 

Los Angeles attacked. 2 Jaeger needed to kill.

 

**October 14** **th**

“The PPDC has been given funding by the United Nations to build a new Jaeger after the success of _Sagittarius_. That means they’ll be hiring more people so each Jaeger can have her own crew.”

“Wonderful – more people with names for me to forget.”

 

**November 15** **th**

Loki is looking over Tony’s designs for the new Jaeger when Fury enters the J-Tech lab. “Ranger Odinson there’s somebody I’d like for you to meet.”

From behind Fury steps a man in a neatly pressed white suit with glasses. “Your Majesty, it is truly an honour!” he exclaims as he falls into a ridiculously deep bow. Loki would think he was being mocked if this little performance wasn’t accompanied by Fury’s eye roll. The man becomes vertical again and strides forward, hand proffered for Loki to shake. “The name’s Hammer, Justin Hammer, Chief Weapons Specialist. You might have heard of my work outside the PPDC? My company might have only recently entered the weapons market but the experts are already projecting that we’ll be a serious threat to Stark Industries within the next five years.”

Loki forces himself to smile. “I have heard of your company, and I would personally not introduce it by comparing it to Stark Industries. Saying it will take five years to merely rival a flagging company with an ageing CEO is no boast.”

Hammer’s smile wavers before returning to sickeningly full brightness. He once again begins to vigorously shake Loki’s hand. “You’re right of course – why bring up dinosaurs when I’m all about looking to the future! Thank you for your advice Your Highness; I’m sure we’ll soon become the best of friends.”

“Perhaps,” Loki replies as he finally manages to extract his hand from Hammer’s slimy grip.

 

**February 4** **th** **2018**

Jupiter Rapier complete

 

**February 9** **th**

Thor and Sif announced new pilots. Loki’s bday- get drunk. (26)

 

**February** **14** **th**

Pilots arrive. Loki unhappy and Tony protective.

 

**May 20** **th** **2018**

Puerto San Jose, Guatemala attacked - Thor and Sif nearly killed because weapons malfunction. Loki threatens Hammer. Tony pulls him away before he does any serious damage.

 

**May 24** **th**

Hammer leaves. Tony head of weapons (Excellent early bday present. (30)).

 

**August 10** **th**

5 year anniversary K-Day. Solemn day. Ceremony commemorating. Tony starts training as a Jaeger pilot on the side.

 

**January 1** **st** **2019**

Kaiju attack – Argentina – First pilot killed in action. Bubble of invincibility burst.

 

**April 17** **th**

United Nations cease funding Jaeger Program. Concern about sustainability.

 

**August 31** **st** **2020**

_Cat IV head for San Francisco. Going to need 3 – The 2 Jaegers out there struggling and other Shatterdomes not going to get there in time. Loki and Tony have been building new model and it's ready for testing._

The door to the Conn-Pod closes with a hiss of finality. The lights flicker, the systems illuminate, and Hill’s voice rings out over the comms. “This is Loccent Mission Control to Prototype 2-”

“Don’t call us that; this baby needs a better name than ‘Prototype 2’,” Tony interjects.

Loki suppresses a nervous laugh as Hill, clearly aggravated that they’re already going off script, replies, “What codename would you suggest we use Stark?”

Tony is silent and this time Loki does vocalise his amusement. Tony glares at him and says petulantly, “Alright Princess – why don’t you come up with the codename.”

“Phoenix Wilde,” Loki replies immediately.

“Huh,” Tony mumbles. “That’s actually not a bad name.”

“If you two are finished gossiping,” interrupts Fury, “then you are cleared for the Drop.”

“We’re finished.”

Hill regains control and asks, “You boys ready for this?”

Loki turns to his right to stare at his co-pilot. Tony is all business, his mouth a stern line as he meets Loki’s eyes. He can’t hide his excitement there – can’t hide the fact that he is bubbling with just as much nervous energy as Loki. “We’re ready Mission Control,” Loki answers, grinning.

“Engaging Drop.”

“Release for Drop,” Loki says and together he and Tony hit the buttons on the command console.

The Conn-Pod flies down the vertical shaft to where the rest of the Jaeger waits. Bolts and hooks slide into place and the head is attached to the body.

“We are locked.”

“Prepare for Neural Handshake,” instructs Bruce over the comms.

Loki takes a deep breath as the countdown for the Drift Sequence begins. “Here goes everything.”

Tony laughs. “There’s nobody else I’d rather risk everything with.”

Loki opens his mouth to speak, but that is when the Drift Sequence begins and suddenly words don’t matter as he is swept away in a tide of both his and Tony’s memories...

 

_Thor impressed. Offers Loki the chance to be in the spotlight and be the Jaeger pilot. He declines because he doesn't need it. He's got Tony and if Thor dies Asgard will just have to deal with the fact that it's going to be ruled by a King and his Prince Consort. Tony kisses him and the party begins._

 


	2. The Hazards of Being a Jaeger Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a first attempt at the previous chapter. A different set up and backstory for both; plus I included a Drift between the two! Also shower kissing, which is always nice.

Loki closes his eyes as he stands motionless beneath the cascade of torrid water. He’s spent the last three hours trying to convince Fortune 500 CEOs to donate to the Jaeger Project, and he is absolutely exhausted. To say that it had been an uphill battle would have been an understatement; the men and women he’d met with hadn’t gotten to where they were by giving money away. They’d looked at his proposal and managed to find fault with every point. One idiot had even called the additional radiation shielding Loki wanted to install in the next model a vanity feature. It had taken all of Loki’s restraint not to slap the moron for that one. He could understand some of the CEOs objections, was in some way glad that they had actually read his proposal instead of blindly signing a cheque, but some of the comments...He was 100% unrepentant for his overtly snide reply that, yes, it was absolutely for vanity reasons that Jaeger pilots didn’t want to be exposed to radiation that had caused cancer in the pilots of earlier models and forced them to retire early.

Thankfully, he had eventually managed to get everyone to pledge something to the project. He hadn’t gotten as much as he would have liked, but there was enough to at least make a start on the next model. Loki knows he shouldn’t but he’s already named her. Winter Wilde. She’s going to be a wonderful royal blue with a forest green visor and highlights. And if Tony goes behind his back again and paints her red and gold then, co-pilot or not, Loki will rip the mechanic’s head from his body so that when he next goes fishing for donations he can illustrate to ignorant CEOs exactly why he is not to be crossed.

The door to the shower cubicle slides open and another person steps in behind Loki. A laugh bubbles out of his throat as a pair of arms wrap around his middle and a warm body presses up against him. “Speak of the devil,” Loki mutters as playful nips and kisses are littered across his shoulder-blade.

“Who were you speaking to?” Tony asks, his lips barely leaving Loki’s flesh.

“Myself.”

“Oh, that’s alright then. That’s fairly normal. It’d be really weird if you were chatting up donors in the shower.”

Loki shudders. “What’s weird is that you considered that I might be doing such a thing.”

“You’re a workaholic – it’s something you might do.”

“Hark, I do believe I hear the pot calling the kettle black.”

Tony’s response is to bite down hard on Loki’s shoulder. Loki hisses and arches his back. He feels Tony grin against his skin as the mechanic murmurs, “As much as I enjoy bantering with you, I came in here because I heard from Pepper that you’d had a rough meeting. I thought you might like a distraction to take your mind off it.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Loki replies as he pries Tony’s arms from his waist.

Tony makes a sound like a dog that has just been denied its dinner. “Loki!” he whines pitifully.

Loki smirks as he turns around to face his co-pilot. Tony gazes up at him with eyes that are wide and imploring, his shoulders slumped in a display of pathetic neediness. Loki scoffs at the display. “Save it for the cameras; that look doesn’t work on me.”

Instead of replying Tony locks his arms around Loki’s neck and continues to use ‘The Face’. Instead of causing Loki to melt, the Jaeger pilot laughs softly and places his hands on Tony’s hips. He then leans down to capture the other man’s lips, his mouth pressing gently but insistently against its opposing number. Unsurprisingly, Tony is the one who melts. The mechanic sighs into the kiss, the straight line of his pout shifting into a smile as Loki’s thumbs rub circles into his hipbones.

For a moment the kiss remains saccharine and devoid of lust. Then Loki lifts Tony off his feet and slams his back into cool tiles, causing the man to gasp. A leer takes control of Loki’s lips as the pilot lifts Tony’s knee, his co-pilot taking the hint and hooking his leg around Loki’s waist. Loki shifts his hips and this time his partner groans – low and needy and more than ready to be a distraction.

Naturally, this is the point when the sirens begin to blare.

“Fuck!” Tony shouts as the two of them jerk out of the kiss, but not the embrace. “Fucking Kaiju cock-blockers! Why do those bastards have such terrible timing?”

Loki doesn’t offer him an answer. Instead he turns the shower from hot to cold before manoeuvring the two of them more directly under the spray. This is one of the reasons why he’d initially refused to be a Jaeger pilot. Even though his brother had _begged_ him to sign up with him, Loki had said no. The idea of having to drop everything at a moment’s notice if a monster surfaced from the rift beneath the surface of the Pacific Ocean did not appeal to him in the least. He much preferred working behind the scenes: designing Jaegers, campaigning for funds, organising media events – doing things he could plan and complete at his luxury. It wasn’t exactly glamorous work but Loki had enjoyed it, had been content to remain the anonymous figure that made the system work. Then Thor and his childhood friend Sif had piloted their Jaeger, Asgard’s Thunder, into the record books and everything had changed. Everywhere he’d looked Loki had seen his brother’s face; all the media seemed to want to talk about was the Jaeger pilots who were the first to take down a Category 4 Kaiju without dying in the process. Thor had eaten up the attention, had grinned like the idiot he was at every camera that was pointed his way. The display had irked Loki and he’d prayed for something, _anything_ , to happen to divert people’s attention from his golden older brother. His prayer’s had been answered in the worst kind of way. Thor had let slip in an interview that he’d wanted to join the Jaeger program with Loki. Some genius had run with the story and written an article detailing Loki’s contributions to the Jaeger project. Loki had enjoyed the article until right at the end where the journalist had returned to the comment that sparked the article. ‘ _For all his achievements I bet Loki Gard is kicking himself for not signing up to be a pilot with his brother._ ’ Loki had made the journalist give a very public apology for trivialising his life’s work. It had been too late though as the image of him as the cowardly younger brother who was only able to play a supporting role to the cause had been released into the world. A comment from his brother and an article by a hack of a journalist had effectively made sure that history would see him as nothing more than a footnote in his brother’s glorious biography.

That was the trigger – that was what had prompted him to sign up for Jaeger pilot training. He’d decided he was going to prove that he was his brother’s equal, and he would crush anyone who got in his way. His superiors had seen his determination and wisely decided not to try and stop him. They’d assumed that even if he graduated from the academy he wouldn’t be Drift Compatible with any of the other cadets and he’d be forced to stay where it was safe, where he could continue to be an invaluable asset. They’d never anticipated him meeting Tony Stark.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Tony repeats like a mantra as the frigid water hits his skin. “Those fuckers are going to pay for this.”

Loki growls his agreement as he works himself free of Tony’s hold, causing Tony to release a disappointed whine. Loki rolls his eyes before pressing his lips to Tony’s ear. With a seductive smirk he whispers, “To be continued when we’ve finished slaying the giant sea beast.”

As anticipated, this one sentence sends Tony into a flurry of activity. He switches off the stream of icy water, grabs Loki’s wrist, and drags him out of the shower. They stumble from the bathroom to the bedroom and pull out sneakers, sweatpants and sweatshirts. The material clings uncomfortably to Loki’s still damp skin, but he does not have time to dry himself. He knows from experience that they only have a few minutes before Commander Fury starts demanding updates on their readiness for the mission.

***

“Initiating neural handshake.”

_Loki is four and perched on a chair by the kitchen sink. His mother stands behind him, vigilantly watching his science experiment. The two chemicals react and Loki laughs with delight. He looks up at his mother and she smiles at him with pride..._

_Tony is an adult, his hair longer than it is now. He’s in the Middle East closing another weapon’s deal when his phone begins to ring. He sees that it’s Pepper calling and answers with a flirtatious joke. For once Pepper doesn’t flirt back. She tells him not to come home, to stay where he is for the next few days. A monster is destroying San Francisco and commercial air traffic over California has been cancelled. She says something else but Tony isn’t listening. His mother is visiting a friend in San Francisco..._

_Pepper is beyond furious. She’s telling him he can’t abandon his company – that people are relying on him to steer them through this crisis. He tells her he can’t do it, that she should be the CEO instead. She sputters, clearly not knowing how to respond. Tony smiles with his mouth if not his eyes. He says this is something he has to do. He needs to avenge his mother. The Jaeger project needs his expertise; the world needs his gift with metal and technology. The company will survive without him. Pepper looks heartbroken, but he thinks she understands..._

_Loki doesn’t like him. He’s an arrogant show-off who reminds him a little too much of Thor. Loki doesn’t care who Tony Stark is or what he’s done for the Jaeger project – he wants to plant his fist firmly in that smug too-handsome face..._

_Another drop, another victory. Tony turns to see Loki also exiting the simulator and saunters over to him. He proudly declares that he’s 20 for 20 on his simulated missions. Loki grins, vicious and gleeful. He says that he has exactly the same score before turning his back on Tony. The engineer makes some smart comment and Loki’s response is to give him the finger over his shoulder without even bothering to look back at him. Tony really hates that gorgeous bastard..._

_Punch after punch is avoided; blow after blow is blocked. Neither wants to admit it, but the other is good. Almost as good as them – but not quite. Nobody is as good as them. That is when Coulson drags them apart and gives them both a measuring look. They expect a reprimand but what they receive is worse. Coulson smiles and says that he is certain they will be Drift Compatible. They stare at each other in horror and disgust. Then, as one, they begin to wonder..._

_They’re sitting in the Jaeger hanger staring down at the mechanics rushing to repair Brooklyn Star. They’re speaking civilly for once, both of them still thinking about what Coulson had told them. Tony talks about Howard and how his father never seemed to have time for him. Loki speaks about Odin and how he always felt like a disappointment. They remember their mothers with fond smiles and make fun of the other Jaeger pilots. They get excited about engineering and their most recent ideas. They laugh and don’t mention how happy it makes them that they’ve found someone who can keep up, who can make things interesting..._

_Tony tells the suits and uniforms that if they don’t let him and Loki pilot the newest Jaeger then they are leaving the project for good. No more designs, no more Stark Industries funding, no more media appearances. The suits and the uniforms tell them that they cannot be threatened, but Loki knows that is a lie and they will be getting their way before the day ends..._

_Cameras flash, fans scream, journalists shove microphones and questions at them. Tony and Loki stand above it all, soaking it in, relishing the feeling of being adored. They look at each other and grin – fiercely happy and proud and full of that feeling of invincibility that is the folly of the young and famous..._

_The workshop is filled with ethereal blue light as the miniaturised Arc Reactor activates for the first time in history. They throw off their goggles and stare in wonder at the little miracle. They begin to laugh, turn to stare at each other, and are overcome with a longing that has been building since they first Drifted. They lean in at the same time, and neither is surprised that the kiss feels like coming home..._

“Pilot to pilot connection engaged. Two pilots connected in neural bridge.”

 


End file.
